


Thick As Thieves

by Malicious_Intent



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bank Robbery, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Escape, Established Relationship, Heists, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Past Child Abuse, Robbery, Theft, Thefts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malicious_Intent/pseuds/Malicious_Intent
Summary: Barry Allen never stayed with Joe West after the death of his mother and arrest of his father.Instead, Barry found himself in the foster system to be placed in the home of Lewis Snart. A less than happy beginning of this new chapter in his life, made better only by his new siblings: Leonard and Lisa.That was more than a decade ago. He and Leonard have been through so much together, causing a bond to form stronger than that of mere brotherhood. Add a certain arsonist to the group and they become an unstoppable team of thieves.





	Thick As Thieves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redhoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoods/gifts).



> A fic for the "Coldflash Winter Exchange"
> 
> This is either going to be a group of separate oneshots, or a hella long story... Haven't decided yet. For now, you guys may enjoy the first chapter. :)
> 
> (Not sure if this is going to go into NSFW. Tags/characters will be added as we go, so try to keep up with that.)

“But it’s Christmas…?” Barry’s voice tremored slightly as he looked up at the man that had fostered him, the anger in the brown eyes.

 

The slap wasn’t completely unexpected, but it did startle the little boy, Barry crying out as his arms came up to shield his face in preparation for any further blows.

 

They didn’t come. Instead, Lewis grabbed his wrists in a crushing grip and tore his arms away from his face, Barry unable to hide the tears beginning to form.

 

“We don’t do Christmas here, do you understand?” Lewis demanded loudly, giving the boy a rough shake as Barry gave another little sob and nodded quickly. “How many times do I have to tell you? Now clean this shit up.”

 

Barry stared down at the ground as he was finally released with a little shove that sent him stumbling, shoulders shaking as he tried to conceal the sounds of his crying. It would only bring further punishment down on him if he let himself be heard.

 

Getting down on hands and knees to begin picking up the pieces of colored papers and scant decorations he’d been making in preparation for his favourite holiday.

 

Mom used to love Christmas… Dad would always say she decorated too much.

 

Barry bit his lip as tears streamed down his face and he sat back on his knees, heart pulsing to the tune of his grief and pain, the young boy sniffling.

 

Hands took a gentle hold on his arms – gentle as it was he still couldn’t help but flinch – and Barry found himself pulled into a warm embrace, supported against someone's chest.

 

Sniffling a little as he looked up, Barry subconsciously ensured the person holding him was truly safe and presented no danger before hiding his tear-stained face in the crook of his foster brother’s neck.

 

Leonard was quiet as he held him, Barry’s stifled sobs the only sound as he gripped fistfuls of the black shirt, shaking from where he was seated in the other’s lap. Even if nothing was said, Barry was immensely grateful just to have the companionship, the silent protection that Leonard had always represented for him since first coming to this awful place.

 

When Barry had first come, he’d been afraid of Leonard, the older boy being so intense and mostly quiet, but he’d quickly become Barry’s pillar of strength, his guardian angel. Leonard protected both him and Lisa.

 

Lisa was younger than both of them, and tended to stay out of sight at most times, but no matter how much Barry tried, Lewis always seemed to find him or some issue with whatever he was doing.

 

“I-I’m sorry,” Barry sniffled as he tilted his face downwards to look at the scattered papers and crafts. “I-I know you s-said to not make him m-m-mad.”

 

Leonard snorted a little as he leaned forwards – still keeping the shaking boy in a tight, half-embrace – as he grabbed up one of the sheets of paper, inspecting it. “What is this?” He questioned.

 

Momentarily distracted, Barry sniffed a little as he turned his head to look. “It’s Befana," the younger boy answered as he took the picture to scrutinize his own drawing and ensure it was done right before looking back up at the older boy. "Does it not look like her?" Barry asked a little worriedly. Had he not done the drawing well enough for the older boy to know who it was? He was sure he'd drawn her correctly.

 

  
Frowning a little, Leonard took the drawing again to look it over once more. "I don't know. What does a witch have to do with Christmas?" He asked curiously, inwardly glad to see a smile spread across Barry's face. At least he was feeling better.

 

  
"I forgot you guys do Santa Clause!" Barry announced with amusement, seemingly forgetting the reason he'd been upset only moments before. "My mom was from Italy. There, Santa Clause doesn't come to see us cause he doesn't have time too," the sandy-haired boy pointed at the witch. "So Befana comes instead!"

 

  
Watching Barry babble on about Befana and how she travelled house to house, using her magic to get through the doors to deliver her gifts, Leonard felt the smallest smile touch his lips. It was nice to see the younger boy so full of excitement and warmth, seemingly forgetting all about where he was in his tales of the friendly witch that brought Christmas to children in the stead of Santa Clause.

 

  
Noticing that Leonard was watching him in silence, Barry looked up at him, his torrent of words coming to a screeching halt. "It's silly isn't it?" He questioned, the happiness on his face slowly fading away much to Leonard's dismay.

 

  
"Sillier than a fat man riding in a sled pulled by flying reindeer?" Leonard questioned with a raised eyebrow, snorting. "I don't think so. In fact, maybe Befana will come to deliver something for you and Lisa," the dark haired youth added with a smile as he stood Barry back on his feet so he could stand upright.

 

  
Barry frowned slightly at the thought before giving a sigh and shaking his head. "I don't think it'd be safe for Befana to come. Mr. Snart doesn't like Christmas, so he might hurt her if he sees her here." The lanky little boy answered sadly.

 

  
Having gathered up all the remaining papers and crafts in his arms, Leonard crouched down in front of Barry, blue gaze intense. "Befana has nothing to fear. I'm sure she can use her magic to turn 'Mr. Snart' into a toad." He answered, a feeling of happiness flickering through him when Barry covered his mouth to stifle a laugh.

 

  
It was nice to see the younger boy happy, even if it wouldn't last. Barry always looked so sad, usually sitting on his own lost in thought, gaze staring off into some distant place as he thought about his mother and imprisoned father. He would have to spend more time with Barry, try to make him happier... Maybe just help him cope with his loss.

 

  
Leonard sighed softly, distracted by his thoughts before he turned his full attention back onto Barry, the younger boy finished picking up all of his scattered crafts and drawings, headed for the trashcan.

 

  
Leaning over, Leonard snatched the drawing of Befana from the younger boy, a coy grin on his lips. "I'll keep this one." He announced, Barry lighting up at the statement.

 

  
God, Leonard would do anything to get that sweet smile more often. He truly wanted to make his siblings happy, but Lewis was making that so terribly difficult.

 

  
"Now that you're done with this, I'll show you what my family used to do for Christmas." Leonard announced, taking Barry's hand to lead him out of the kitchen.

 

  
Barry was happy following along beside his foster brother, all but forgetting about Lewis' anger, the loss of his mother and father for this moment of happiness. Only it wouldn't last.

 

 

_18 Years Later_

"Barry!"

 

Leonard's voice broke the younger man from his thoughts, hazel eyes flickering up from where they'd been staring at the ground, a silent question in them.

 

"You're up, string bean," Mick Rory rumbled from somewhere nearby, Barry glancing towards him in amusement.  The arsonist was the newest member of their little group, having been picked up by him and Leonard when they'd spent some time in juvie. The older boy had defended them from some of the larger ones that had thought it would be fun to ensure the new kids learned their place. Mick had been with them since then.

 

Barry stood from where he'd been crouching, grabbing his bag before walking over to the vault of the Central City Bank, the brown-haired man dropping the heavy bag with an audible  _thud_ , inspecting the holes that had been drilled into the area between the vault seal and the wall. It'd do just fine, so long as the holes were deep enough.

 

Crouching down to open the bag at his side, Barry produced a garden sprayer and several jars holding some sort of silvery-gold liquid. It only took a moment for the man to unscrew the lids and empty the contents into the garden sprayer, tossing the plug back to Leonard so he could find an outlet for it.

 

"Once this blows we have 3 minutes before the calvary arrives." Leonard stated in a hushed tone, gaze intense and determined. He was the mastermind behind all their plans, with Barry tweaking here and there. Mick was the muscle, the man that could accomplish whatever Barry and Leonard couldn't. 

 

Nodding at the warning, Barry began to spray the liquid into the holes in the wall, Mick forcing a rubber cap over them once they were as full as possible. Leonard rummaged through the bag to produce IV drips filled with water, handing one to the scarred arsonist before tacking his up to the wall, forcing the needle through the rubber cap before glancing to his left to unsure Mick was done doing the same on his side. "We only have a few seconds to get to cover. Ready?" He questioned, both Barry and Mick nodding in confirmation.

 

Quickly turning the IV feed on the three rushed for cover, jumping over the teller's counter to take cover on the other side. For a brief moment there was nothing, then a deafening explosion rocked the bank, plaster showering down over them as a fine, white dust clouded the air. Unbothered, the three were back up over the counter to see the damage done to the vault.

 

"Cesium was a good idea, Barry," Leonard stated as he regarded the twisted vault door with a sense of satisfaction.

 

 "Still think the other one would've been better." Mick mumbled, Barry snorting. "Potassium wouldn't have done the job, Mick. It'd just give a flame then burn out."

 

"Exactly," the arsonist responded, Leonard pushing them apart to approach the vault. "2 minutes and 38 seconds," he announced, getting down on his belly to slide into the vault, Barry following behind while Mick remained where he was to watch for early arrivals. Leonard didn't like surprises, though it was somewhat part of his 'plan making strategies'.

 

Inside the vault Barry flipped on his flashlight, directing the beam at the prize they had come for: the Neelanjali Ruby, the largest double-star ruby in the world. It's estimated value was at about 200M, though it hadn't been properly inspected and tagged yet.

 

Leonard's hands were on the glass as he stared at the brilliant gemstone, seemingly entranced with it.

 

Glancing around, Barry nudged the other with his elbow. "2 minutes, Len." He murmured softly, a wry smirk curling one corner of the older's lips upwards. "Patience, love," Leonard answered, pulling a glass cutter from his pocket before setting to work at retrieving the ruby.

 

It only took a moment, then the two of them were sliding back out of the vault, Mick standing at the windows to ensure they had a safe way out to the vehicle. Sirens could be heard wailing in the distance as they stepped out into the cold air, snow falling heavily around them as they all ran for the van. Leonard climbed up into the driver's seat while Mick went for the passenger's. Before he could close the door, however, Barry hopped up in with him.

 

The van lurched as they pulled away from the curb, Leonard taking the first left, Barry glancing behind them as he straddled a startled Mick. "What're you doing?" The arsonist questioned gruffly, making the smaller snort in amusement. "You really don't think I expect to be rewarded for being right? You said the Cesium wouldn't work, but..." Barry held up the bag housing the little jewel. 

 

Mick's gaze took on a more interested light as he pulled a smirking Barry tight against himself, the younger man leaning down to kiss the older. Kissing Mick truly made Barry believe the man was the depiction of fire: intense, heated, unpredictable. The first time he and Mick had had a moment, Barry had been frightened by the intensity and aggression, a stark difference from Leonard's almost cold indifference. Both his lovers were polar opposites, the extreme on either end of the spectrum while Barry placed himself somewhere in the middle.

 

Pulling away from the kiss with a sharp nip to Mick's lower lip, Barry smirked. "Knew you couldn't hold a grudge long enough to refuse," he stated in a sultry tone, making Mick grunt.

 

"In the back." Leonard suddenly ordered aloud. "Can't keep my mind on getting us out of here with you two making out right beside me," he added, tone cold and nearly emotionless as Barry shifted in Mick's lap. "The faster you get us out of here, the faster you can join." He answered, shivering as Mick began to pay attention to his neck and jaw.

 

"Otherwise you just gotta listen."

 

A cold smile spread over Leonard's lips as he turned his head to regard the younger male. "If I didn't have to worry about being followed, I would make you drive." He stated, causing Barry to snort, though the sound was cut off by a small whine as Mick's hands began to wander.

 

"Just remember," Leonard said as he turned his attention back onto the road. "I'll get my fair share later."

 

Barry bit his lip to hold back a groan. "I assume you don't mean your share of what we get for the ruby?"

 

Leonard only smiled.


End file.
